


Tsukuyomi Boyfriend

by PeppercornPress



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, One Shot, Post-War, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 09:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19943770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeppercornPress/pseuds/PeppercornPress
Summary: Takes place before 'The LAST' movie.Over a year has passed since the great Shinobi War, and people are finally starting to open up about their Infinite Tsukuyomi Illusions.





	Tsukuyomi Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> I love oblivious Naruto. I love how even though he doesn't get his own feelings, he supposedly still peacocks around Hinata. I think that's hilarious and great, and I wish we got to see that in 'the Last' movie. I'm kinda bummed that the Last made it look like Naruto just started liking Hinata after the genjutsu. 
> 
> In the manga, and even in some official light novels, it's hinted that Naruto spends way more time with Hinata after the war. Hinata herself is more confident and does her very best to express herself around Naruto. I'd like to think that it's because Hinata got to practice looking Naruto right in the eyes and talking a lot more calmly toward him after her Tsukuyomi experience. Not only that, but standing by his side during the war probably made her more courageous too. 
> 
> I'm pretty sure Naruto and Hinata had a lot of sweet moments together during that two year gap from the end of the series to the start of the LAST movie. Sweet moments that totally flew over Naruto's dumb head.

'Did YOUR Infinite Tsukuyomi predict the future?' 

A popular magazine cover with hearts and a winking Kunoichi was shoved in front of Naruto’s eyes. The front-page article was a bit offensive, and garish, and just flat-out weird, but he had seen several of his fans flashing it in front of him before flipping to the page where it featured his face. Are people down to talk about that kind of stuff _already?_

“Please can I have your autograph? Here!” a fan begged pointing at the picture of himself that Naruto didn’t remember approving. The picture was crisp and clean, and professional looking. He was smiling off in the distance so it was probably candid. He had seen people stop to take a picture of him at a distance, and he didn’t know how he felt about it.

He couldn't help but read a few of the sentences of the article featured under his face. 

'Did you dream of a _hero_ in your Tsukuyomi? What could it mean? The love guru is here to answer your burning questions!'

Underneath the bubbly font was a poll and charts and more hearts and sparkles. His eyes crossed. He couldn't read this kind of junk.

“Uh…” He flipped to the front of the magazine, and saw that it was called ‘Kono Kono Konoha’ a popular magazine aimed toward young Kunoichi and female villagers. He felt someone shove a marker in his right hand. He stared at his bandaged, prosthetic hand, feeling the odd form of a pen now being loosely grasped in his fingers. He shrugged, nodded, and quickly scribbled a really sloppy signature over the glossy pages of the magazine. 

“Sorry it’s messy.” Naruto said. He wasn’t careful about smudging as he closed the magazine and handed it back. He saw the fan quickly flip it open again to inspect his work.

“Thank you soooo much, Naruto-senpai! Um, I’ve been a fan of you! I’m always cheering you on!” the girl said in a breathless, squeal. She quickly rejoined a gaggle of friends that had been watching her from a distance. He heard a wave of giggles and squeals as she rejoined them.

“Weird.” Naruto frowned, but shrugged. Girls had been doing that a lot lately. Giving him really over-the-top compliments.

“That was the third 'fan' this week, right?” Sai piped up behind him, Naruto had almost forgot Sai was still with him. "You're getting popular."

“Did you see that magazine?” Naruto asked him, “I didn’t know I was in a magazine!”

Sai nodded, “You were featured in their previous month’s release as well. I have a copy, if you’d like to see.”

Naruto frowned, “Uhhh, why is this the first time I’m hearing about this?”

“I assumed you knew.” Sai frowned back. “I have the latest issue as well.” He started fishing around in his knapsack, he was clearly searching for a copy that was on his person.

“ _Why_ _?_ Why, Sai? Why do you buy that sort of thing? Isn’t that, for like, preteen girls?”

Sai shrugged. “Magazines have a lot of great information--”

“I’m starving!” Naruto suddenly announced, bored of the conversation. “Let’s hurry up and go to Ichiraku!”

“Aren’t you a little curious what they wrote about you?” Sai asked, jogging to join Naruto who started quickening his pace.

“Eh, nothing weird or creepy, right?”

“It’s a little creepy.” Sai admitted, raising a brow.

“Ehhhhh.” Naruto felt his shoulders slump. “Whyyyyy.” he suddenly felt his eyes widen and his teeth clenched. “Nobody in our circle of friends read that garbage, right? Aside from you?”

“I’m not sure.” Sai admitted. “But it is fairly popular, I’m sure Ino has heard of it.”

“UGH! Great.” Naruto hissed. “And Ino’s sure to tell Hinata all about it! Just my luck!”

Sai was just about to ponder aloud why Naruto cared so much if the news of Naruto’s appearance in a Kunoichi magazine reaching Hinata’s ears--when Naruto made a weird sound as he jumped up and waved frantically.

“Oh! Speak of the Devil!” Naruto laughed, nudging Sai’s shoulder before bellowing out, “HINATA! KIBA! SHINO!”

Sure enough, down the street, were three shinobi and a large canine walking down the streets of Konoha. Their backs were turned, they were obviously headed toward the same way as Sai and Naruto.

“What’s up?” Naruto asked, closing the distance between them and stepping in the space between Shino and Hinata.

“Oy.” Kiba glared, having to stagger away as Naruto squeezed his way between Team 8. 

“Hinata, I’ve been meaning to ask you something!” Naruto started saying, and then blinked down at Hinata perplexed. “Whoa, what are you _wearing_.”

Hinata Hyuuga was already overwhelmed from having Naruto jut into her personal bubble, but was now extremely self conscious as she felt his eyes drag up and down her body.

“We all got new mission gear.” Shino said helpfully, forcing Naruto to tear his eyes away from Hinata to glance over at Shino and Kiba.

“Really? You guys didn’t change much.” he said, uninterested as his eyes flicked back to Hinata, where he continued studying her. Something about this mission gear was really interesting. 

“My sister Hanabi so helpfully picked out my mission gear this year.” Hinata said, sounding a little exasperated. “She filled out my forms and everything, right under my nose!” She was hoping to get a look of sympathy or maybe a cry of outrage from Naruto too, but he only grinned.

“Looks great on you! I can’t wait for my new gear to come in!” Naruto grinned. He still wore his signature orange and black jumper, but he had recently cropped his hair short for a lighter look. He had gotten compliments from Hinata for the haircut last time they ran into each other. He mindlessly ran his hands over the back of his head, wondering if she still thought it looked nice.

“You won’t get yours until much later, the reason is because you are a genin.” Shino announced, making Naruto cough out an embarrassed bark before he glared over at Shino. “That wasn’t meant to be offensive. Just stating the facts.”

“It’s not fair! Why don’t they just make me jounin, I would clearly make the cut!” Naruto scoffed, “Right, Hinata?”

Hinata nodded, “I agree, but I heard that Iruka-sensei was giving you special lessons. You’ll be Jounin in no time.”

“Err….” Naruto looked away, he had run away from his fifth study session the other week and his old teacher threw in the towel. “No… we’ve kinda put that on the back burner.”

“Or, you could be the first shinobi to jump from Genin to Hokage.” Hinata encouraged with a giggle. "That would be pretty special."

“Ha! That would be something! I think I'll do _that_!” Naruto exclaimed loudly, feeling his chest puff up and swell.

“Stop. Feeding. His. Ego.” Kiba hissed between clenched teeth toward Hinata. “We’re about to head over to our usual Oden spot, wanna join us?” 

“Ehhh I’ve been craving Ramen.” Naruto says, his mind was already made up.

“Ah, too bad.” Shino shrugs. “We’ll see you some other time, then.”

“Later sucker!”

“Bye.” Hinata offered a friendly wave as well, but Naruto grabbed her shoulder before she could turn toward her teammates and walk away.

“Hey, aren’t you coming with me?” he frowned.

“H-huh?”

“Ramen! Duh!” Naruto said as if it was obvious. “Oden, or ramen? Ramen’s the clear choice, Hinata! Wake up!”

Hinata smiled good naturally and shook her head. “We actually haven’t eaten together in a while. We were hoping to catch up.”

“Aw. Fine. I guess I’ll join you guys.” Naruto sighed dramatically. “Oden doesn’t sound as good as ramen but--”

“Noooo thanks. You don’t have to join us. We _don’t_ want your company.” Kiba drawled out. “Especially after bashing oden like that, who do you think you are!”

“Agreed. The reason is oden is delicious but also comes in a wide variety so everyone can have what they please.” Shino muttered.

“They serve naruto-fishcakes at our favorite stand.” Hinata said, her cheeks tinting slightly with a pink glow. “They also have really yummy konyaku.”

Naruto smiled at her. She was the only one still offering an invitation. He was happy to grab it.

“Yeah. Yeah. Sounds good. I’m game.”

“No. You don’t have to be. Please, Sai... take him to Ichiraku. We beg of you.” Kiba snapped over to Sai who was flipping through a magazine he had somehow acquired.

“I’m bored of ramen.” Sai announced.

Shino sighed. “I do not blame you.”

“You are a traitor, but it’s ok. Oden sounds good all of a sudden.” Naruto shrugged. It had been a while since he had tried something non-ramen after a long day of missions and training. He supposed he needed something different.

They ended up in front of a small little oden shack. It was more run-down looking than even Ichiraku. Several metal tubs filled with broth and fishcakes stretched alongside a tattered looking bar for the customers. It was like Ichiraku--with very little walls so that it was constantly open to the street, only a low noren shielding the customers from the elements. Akamaru could sit right by Kiba's heels and still be a part of the dining experience.

The five of them (plus dog) were lucky enough to knab all five of the empty seats. They had just managed to come as the last customers of the lunch rush had left. The chef/owner was scrubbing the counters and had greeted team 8 by name. 

“Didn’t know you guys had a regular restaurant.” Naruto observed, impressed when the chef had already placed a couple dishes in front of them without any orders being taken. 

“Hope you don’t mind. This is what these youngsters usually starts with. You guys are with them, right?” the chef asked kindly. “Heroes of the war coming to eat at my establishment! What a treat!”

“Thanks for having us, old man!” Naruto bobbed his head in a curt bow. 

“Yes, thank you.” Sai followed suit.

“I’m sure you two need no introduction… but these are our dear friends: Uzumaki Naruto-kun, and Sai-kun.” Hinata introduced to the chef.

“Such a pleasure. I’m sorry it’s so dirty here! You can call me Eiju.” laughed the chef cheerfully. Naruto was pleasantly surprised to feel right at home. He was impressed with team 8’s pick. He liked places like this.

It wasn’t long that the food had won him over as well. They were suddenly lulled into a fun conversation, and he realized how grateful he was that he was able to catch up with everyone. It has been a while since Naruto felt this kind of ease. Getting back to going on interesting missions, coupled with eating non-hospital food has definitely lifted his spirits.

Suddenly Sai piped up.

“Do you guys remember your infinite tsukuyomi illusions?”

Everyone turned toward Sai blankly. He was doing a good job being socially aware of things lately, but Naruto guessed there was a limit to that. His rather taboo question made everyone quiet down.

It was still a touchy subject to a lot of Shinobi. Naruto couldn’t help but sigh and roll his eyes.

“You guys don’t have to answer.” he murmured. “If...it makes you uncomfortable.”

“Why would it make them uncomfortable.” Sai asked, monotonous. “The tsukuyomi was designed to be a dream-land to lull the victims in their own personal edens. And there are many who even forgot about their experience. It should be talked about. We’ll learn more about it then. I’ll feel like I’ll learn more about you all if we talked about it.”

“Mine was great.” Kiba broke the awkward tension with some honesty. “Got to be Hokage for three whole days. Or, er...it _felt_ like three whole days. Dunno how long it actually was. But it felt like the best damn sleep ever…”

“As was mine.” Shino agreed. “I kept discovering rare insects...and it actually enlightened me to a few places I should look into. It was...an interesting experience. I was under the impression that I was searching for new species...for two weeks.”

“Wow.” Naruto observed, eyes wide. “That’s a long time.”

“It was very jarring to be woken up and back on the battlefield.” Shino said quietly.

There was a pause, and then suddenly Hinata spoke.

“Oh my… 2 weeks?” she asked softly. She was talking to herself, a little perplexed.

Naruto turned his eyes toward her, and she blinked curiously at her teammates.

“M...mine lasted...well...it _felt_ like three whole months.”

“No way!”

“Shut up!”

“Are you remembering correctly?”

“Fascinating.”

Hinata looked down at her meal and shook her head softly. “I remember it very well… because I felt...I think after the first month, I realized I was in a genjutsu. Everything was too...perfect."

“What was so perfect?” Naruto asked.

She looked up at him, and he saw her turning redder before his eyes.

“I-I-It was just… I--”

“Ohhhh.” Kiba suddenly exclaimed. “I know what you saw.”

“As do I.”

Kiba snapped his fingers, “That’s why you’re suddenly so much better at talking in front of him, huh?”

“Kiba-kun! Shino-kun!” Hinata sounded flustered and upset as she whipped toward her teammates. Naruto felt left out.

“What? Tell me!”

“N-Neji-nii-san was still alive. And he was there, and cheering me on.” Hinata quickly said. “E-everyone I admired… was healthy and happy and… alive. Even my mother was there.”

There was another pregnant pause. 

“That’s beautiful, Hinata.” Naruto said.

“Yeah.” Kiba said softly as well.

“Wow.” Sai finally said. “Three months might break the new record. I believe the longest one thought they were in the genjutsu for slightly over a month.”

Hinata gulped. “Does that mean I’m super weak to genjutsu?”

“No way!” Kiba said, “Remember I’m the worst at genjutsu out of the three of us--I don’t think it means you’re weak or anything!”

“You must have had an extra...tantalizing _treat_ to keep you in that mind-state for so long.” Shino said cryptically. Kiba was the one to shove him this time but then started sniggering and pointing as Hinata got even redder in the face. Hinata made a sound of distress and whipped over toward Naruto and Sai, hoping they wouldn’t notice.

They did. They just sat confused. They could tell that team 8 were talking among themselves, that this was some sort of private joke.

It wasn’t that funny to Naruto to feel this left out of the loop.

“You guys gonna tell us what Hinata saw or what?” Naruto frowned.

“It’s obvious!” Kiba scoffed, tossing his chopstick-holding hand in the air and then pointing with the tools over at Naruto. 

“Ci-Cinnamon-rolls!” Hinata squeaked shoving Kiba’s chopsticks away--he had them in front of her face so that he could point over at Naruto. “I was...eating so much cinnamon rolls but I wasn’t gaining any weight! The ultimate fantasy! Ha...hahaha!”

“Don’t let this little woman fool you.” suddenly the owner said pointing and laughing along with team 8. “Hinata-chan can put away more oden than these two grown men combined.”

“E-E-Eiju-san!” Hinata gasped, horrified.

“Ok ok ok.” Naruto frowned, not liking this one bit. He glared at everyone that was making Hinata flustered. It seemed wrong that she had all these private jokes with everyone but himself. 

He narrowed his eyes at Hinata. 

“Tell me.”

“W-whuh…”

“Come on! You can tell me! I won’t laugh!”

Hinata looked away, pinching her lips shut. She shook her head lightly to say she didn’t want to say.

Naruto studied her incredulously. He wondered why she was so tight-lipped about this, and he was even more miffed as he saw Kiba and Shino’s shoulders jumping in the background--clearly holding back suppressed laughter.

“May I take a guess?” Sai piped up, drawing everyone’s gaze.

“Go ahead.” Kiba answered for Hinata.

“You were dreaming of a man.” Sai announced, and Hinata buried her face in her hands. It was like she was _announcing_ to the world that he was right on the money. Naruto was the only one looking confused as the whole oden stall erupted in teasing whoops. He was getting more and more frustrated.

“What? A man? Who?” Naruto frowned.

“They say.” Sai whipped open the magazine he had been flicking through earlier. “That the longest tsukuyomi usually was centered around...romance.”

Suddenly it clicked for Naruto and he glared at the young woman sitting next to him. 

“Hinata!” He frowned. “You’re a perv!”

Hinata made a sound of offense, before stuttering out, “I’m n-n-not! We didn’t--do anything--!!!” she whipped around and glared when Kiba started making kissing noises.

“It was three months… hmm...long enough time to plan for a wedding.” Shino observed, his face twitched out a smirk.

“BAHAAAAA!!!” Kiba slapped his hands on the counter.

“You two are being _extra_ mean to me today!” Hinata was raising her voice to cut through the gaggle of laughter.

“Who was it? Did you have a _boyfriend_ in the Infinite Tsukuyomi?” Naruto asked in a cold tone. 

Suddenly Naruto felt like the whole stall--that was only too happy to prod and tease Hinata--stop to look over at Naruto. Naruto thought he matched everyone else’s lilting tones to convey he was teasing her, but he only noticed how cold he sounded until he caught Hinata’s frightened expression. 

“It’s…not what you think.” she waved her hands around.

“Well?” Naruto pouted. He didn’t know why, but he was getting legitimately offended. The fun afternoon he had somehow found himself in felt like it was turned upside down. “Come on! Tell me! Aren’t we friends?”

“W-well yes but--”

“You can tell Kiba, and Shino, but not me?”

“I _didn’t_ tell them.” Hinata corrected, glaring at her team quickly to make a point. “You are all just assuming things…”

“Tch.” Naruto didn’t buy it, and didn’t bother to hide how annoyed he felt.

“Naruto, take it easy. What was your Tsukuyomi illusion like, Sai?” Kiba tried to change the subject.

Sai barely had a chance to open his mouth until Naruto dropped another sarcastic gem.

“Probably wasn’t as good as _Hinata’s_ Tsukuyomi.”

Hinata shot up from her seat, pressing both hands to her face and ran out of the stall.

“Hey!” Naruto shouted, but didn’t do much to stop her as the Hyuuga girl ran away. Somehow his legs felt like lead, and his suddenly sour mood made it so that he had no desire to run after her. He noticed how everyone was giving him really exasperated looks. 

“You took it too far, man.” Kiba shook his head, he was already fishing change from his pockets to pay for his meal.

“Agreed. Naruto, you are tactless.” Shino’s sunglasses flashed menacingly toward the blond.

“What!” Naruto snapped. “You guys were all teasing her!”

“You know.” Sai sighed, “The tsukuyomi is a sensitive subject, what kind of dense idiot would just pressure someone to relive the fantasy that tripped them up after the war--”

“YOU BROUGHT ON THE SUBJECT, HYPOCRITE!” Naruto positively yelled.

“Ho ho ho, young hero, maybe you don’t have to be so jealous. She never denied _you_ were the one in her dreams.” the stall owner said, silencing team 8 and Sai as Naruto blinked up at the man behind the counter.

“Eh? What do you mean.”

“Hinata-chan could have been dreaming of _you_ as her boyfriend.” the owner said with a jaunty grin. He didn’t catch the alarmed looks coming from Kiba and Shino. Sai serenely looked around and smiled, connecting the dots on his own.

Naruto frowned.

“Eh? Hinata and I are friends. That doesn’t make any sense.” he said matter-of-factly.

“Well.” the owner shrugged, going back to making some konbu-fishcakes, “She never mentioned who it was. So no need to get so upset.”

“I’m not upset!”

“You called her a perv!” Kiba pointed out.

“You were pressing her for details.” Shino agreed. “When she clearly didn’t want to share.”

“But you two know!”

“We’re her teammates.” Kiba shrugged, as if that was answer enough.

“Well I don’t know everything about Sakura-chan but I--”

“Come on, man. You would know who Sakura would see in her tsukuyomi.”

Naruto shrugged. “Ok, Sakura-chan is a dead give away. But she doesn’t count.”

“Well so is Hinata! To us!” Akamaru even barked to agree.

“Well I want to know too!”

“There is no need to get so worked up over it, the reason is it was just a dream. A fantasy.” Shino was wordlessly gesturing for the check from the owner.

Naruto stared at Shino and Kiba getting up and waving the owner goodbye.

It was now just Sai and himself.

He dropped his shoulders, a little defeated.

“You are very dense.” Sai announced after they continued finishing their food.

“You are the last person I want to hear that from.” Naruto snapped.

“You should apologize.” Sai said.

Naruto pouted. He nodded, he knew he should--but coming out of Sai--he couldn’t help but feel a little petulant.

It was _Hinata’s_ fault.

She wouldn’t tell him! 

What was she hiding anyway!

“It’s not like she _chose_ what she saw in the Tsukuyomi.” Sai said dully. He could see the clouded look on Naruto’s face as he processed what just happened.

“But it’s stuff she desires, right? Why does she want something as boring as a _boyfriend_.” Naruto snapped. “I thought she wanted to get stronger.”

“Is having a boyfriend going to deplete her of strength? They say good sex can increase your stamina and--” Sai stopped when Naruto directed such a chilling look that even Sai swallowed his next few words. He quickly offers a serene smile. “Did I say something?”

Naruto had to compose himself. He was 18 now. He couldn’t make a scene at a restaurant anymore…

I mean, he kind of already did...but…

He gave an uncomfortable smile to the chef, threw some money on the counter and decided to look for the girl.

* * *

He caught sight of Hinata at the training grounds. She managed to find a spot surrounded by several sakura trees. It had just passed the sakura season--so the blossoms were falling off the trees like little pink teardrops all around the clearing. 

She probably sensed him coming, because as soon as he caught sight of her, she was hurriedly gathering her kunai from the grounds, trying to keep busy.

He saw her wipe at her face a bit.

He bit his lip.

She might be crying.

Ughhhhh…

“Hinata!” He called out, and jogged over.

She flinched, and turned around. Her eyes were slightly red.

“I...I’m sorry.” he quickly said, getting the apology over with. “I dunno why you’re this upset though.” he quickly added, making his earlier words a little less sincere.

But she seemed to get it. 

She looked right at him and said in a firm voice. “There are things I want to keep to myself. Can you respect that?”

He blinked, a little shocked by her clarity. She did this a lot after the war. Looked straight at him, without her usual stammer and nervous taps of her fingers. 

He noticed she looked shorter, but her back was held straight and firm. Her eyes didn’t waiver, she looked strong. She looked smaller but bigger at the same time. She was a grown up. A grown woman. Was she shorter? Oh...wait, he was taller.

Duh…

Did that tsukuyomi make her stronger? She wasn’t like this before…

What if her dream of dating whatever-his-face is made her this way?

The thought churned uncomfortably in Naruto’s stomach. 

It was a strange revelation. Just the thought of Hinata _thinking_ of being with someone else… Naruto had to guess that that was on a lot of people’s minds. He did overhear Kakashi-sensei mentioning that he had a gut feeling a big baby-boom was coming up. 

“Of course I can.” Naruto found his voice. “Sorry I called you a big fat perv.”

Hinata closed her eyes briefly to shut herself from the embarrassment. Naruto only realized a little too late that he had added a few more colorful adjectives and found himself blushing too. When he felt Hinata give him a slight shove on his shoulder from the tease, he felt his heart lift, and the dark mood he was in brightened.

“Oh, Naruto-kun…” she finally offered a soft giggle. The way she ducked her chin down to hide the pretty smile that was on her face, Naruto had to bend over to look up at her. He wasn’t going to let her hide her embarrassed laugh. He grinned at the fact that she was being a good sport about being teased. She was back to her good ol’ self.

”I really appreciate you, Naruto-kun. I don’t want you to think you aren’t an important friend because I don’t want to talk about it.” Hinata said quickly, her cheeks were already so red. “It’s just embarrassing, you know?”

“...Okay.” Naruto nodded. “But you know, one day I’ll find out. We're friends, and I want to know more about you...so, one day I'll probably find out.” He bore down at her with his most intense gaze and felt Hinata match his intensity. He didn't want to just walk all over her, but he wanted her to know that one day, he'll be as close to her as Kiba and Shino was. 

“Yeah...maybe one day I'll...tell you.” she said, her eyes glimmering up at him. “Yes, I'll tell you, one day.” she said gently. Her voice sounded like bells. The wind brushed back a lock of her dark hair making her look softer. He noticed she looked really nice with all the cherry blossoms falling around her.

“You promise?” Naruto grinned. He eyed his friend appreciatively. He lifted his hand and put up just his pinky finger--using it to brush a stray petal from her hair before bringing it before her eyes. “You swear?”

Hinata smiled at his hands, blushing. Her little pinky finger curled around his. 

“Okay.” Naruto heard her say, in a voice that was barely a whisper. 

Naruto didn’t know it at that time, but the very next year he’d be staring at Hinata dressed in a white wedding kimono. He would then feel a strange deja vu when he brushed a stray cherry blossom out of her hair. His fingers lingered on her soft cheek. 

“Do you remember?” she would then ask softly, lifting her pinky finger before his eyes. She must have felt the deja vu as well. 

He wraps his own pinky finger around hers.

“I remember.”

“It was you.”

That’s when his eyes softened, and he dipped down to kiss her. He didn’t care if his lips came back red. 

“Yeah, I sorta figured.”

* * *

Fin.


End file.
